Cegukan!
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: "Kau ingat drama lama A Love to Kill, yang di perankan oleh RAIN dan Shin Min Ah?". "Nah... aku mencontohnya, dan ternyata... itu memang cara yang sangat ampuh,". KyuMin. BXB. enJOY!


**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun Lope2 Sungmin ^^

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance (ndak yakin)

**Length **: Drabble/Ficlet/One Shot (terserah pembaca)

**Warning** : BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : "Kau ingat drama lama A Love to Kill, yang di perankan oleh RAIN dan Shin Min Ah?". "Nah... aku mencontohnya, dan ternyata... itu memang cara yang sangat ampuh,".

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

en**JOY**

.

.

"_Hyung_..." Sebuah kepala menyembul di balik pintu.

Sosok yang dipanggil _hyung_ tadi hanya menolehkan kepalanya sekilas dan kembali fokus pada buku yang ada di tangannya.

"_Ish_..." Sosok pemanggil tadi berjalan masuk ke dalam dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping si _hyung_.

Kalian pasti tahu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun Super Junior. Ya... mereka yang akan menjadi lakon utama dalam cerita ini. Dan kalian juga pasti tahu siapa yang di sebut dengan '_hyung_' dan siapa penyebutnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Sungmin. Oke... kita kembali ke cerita.

"Kau mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih buku itu?" Kyuhyun sedikit merajuk sambil menaruh kepalanya dengan sembarangan di paha Sungmin. Ekspresi langka dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, mari kita nikmati.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun sejenak yang berada di pangkuannya kemudian meneruskan aktifitas membacanya kembali.

"Hyung," Kyuhyun menarik-narik buku itu dari bawah, mencoba kembali mencari perhatian dari kekasih-nya itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan melepas kacamata baca yang bertengger manis di hidup lancipnya. Menutup buku yang dia baca setelah sebelumnya menandainya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba manja seperti ini?" Sungmin membelai pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kita tidak bertemu beberapa hari ini. _Aish_... kalau tidak ada musikal itu pasti aku akan dengan senang hati menemani waktu liburmu."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, kekehan yang terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau tertawa? _Ish_... kau menyebalkan," Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menyamping dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Sungmin. Sungmin kembali terkekeh geli.

"Bukankah kau sangat menyukai musikal itu," ujar Sungmin telak.

"Iya sih... tapi...," Kyuhyun diam, dia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan ini, dia sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengan kekasih tersayangnya.

"Ah... iya, jam berapa kau tadi sampai di dorm? Kau jahat sekali. Kenapa tidak langsung menemuiku? Malah melakukan aktifitas yang membosankan seperti ini." Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya dia memang sedikit kesal dengan Sungmin. Apa-apaan! Dia justru tahu kekasih-nya sudah kembai ke dorm dari Eunhyuk, dan dia langsung menuju ke kamar Sungmin dengan cepat setelah mendengarnya.

"Baru 2 jam yang lalu. Aku melihatmu sedang tidur Kyunie, dan aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Pasti kau sangat lelah setelah latihan musikalmu itu."

Tangan Sungmin bergerak teratur di atas surai Kyuhyun.

"Ah... aku memang sangat lelah, tapi... semua langsung hilang begitu aku melihat wajahmu dan menghirup aromamu seperti ini," Kyuhyun mengintip lewat celah yang dia buat, mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya.

Sungmin kembali terkekeh, terlihat semburat merah muda samar di kedua pipinya.

"_Ish_... gombal," Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh senang bisa menggoda kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin meneruskan tidurku sebentar, tidurku tadi sangat tidak nyenyak karena menunggumu."

Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya di paha Sungmin dan memeluk perutnya dengan erat.

"Tidurlah," ujar Sungmin. Dia membelai lembut surai ikal Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung _namja_ itu. Sebuah senyuman bertengger di bibirnya dan terdengar lirihan senandung dari sana.

.

.

"_Hik~_"

Kyuhyun mengernyit dalam tidurnya, merasa sedikit terganggu dengan suara itu.

"_Hik~_"

Kembali terdengar, kali ini Kyuhyun merubah posisi tidurnya karena semakin merasa terusik.

"_Hik~ hik~_"

Dengan tidak rela Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya, perlahan.

Sungmin terlihat menutup mulutnya erat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"_Hik~_"

Sekauat apapun Sungmin menahannya, suara itu tetap keluar juga.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari pangkuan Sungmin dan menatap cemas ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau cegukan, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan panik.

"Ini _hik~_ hanya cegukan biasa, Kyu. Sebentar lagi juga hilang _hik~_." Sungmin masih berusaha meredam suara cegukannya.

"Sudah minum air?"

"Su –_hik~_- dah."

"Coba kau tarik nafas dalam-dalam, tahan sebentar dan keluarkan perlahan," perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun. Menarik nafas, menahannya, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Hening.

"Berhasil!" Kyuhyun berseru dengan senang.

"_Ne_, _hik~_." Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan suara mnyebalkan itu.

"Ish..." Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Melihat sekeliling, dan menatap sebuah balon yang belum tertiup. Sepertinya balon dari fans untuk ulang tahun Sungmin kemarin. Karena balon itu jelas bertuliskan '생일축하합니다 이성민오빠'.

Bergegas Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Tiup ini, _hyung_."

Sungmin meniup balon itu sampai pipinya yang sudah _chubby_ semakin terlihat menggembung. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu jadi tertawa di tengah rasa paniknya, kekasihnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Dengan gerakan reflek di pegangnya kedua pipi Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Prffft..."

Balon mengempes dan Sungmin gelagapan menerima udara yang keluar dari balon tersebut masuk kembali ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau membunuhku, _eoh_!" teriak Sungmin kesal.

"Hehe kau terlalu menggemaskan, _hyung_. Ah... itu, sembuh _'__kan_? Akhirnya..." Kyuhyun berseru dengan senang.

"Ah _ne_, cegukannya hi –_hik~_- lang, _ish._.. ini tidak berhasil Kyunie..." Sungmin merengut kesal.

Kyuhyun kembali memutar otak sambil diiringi suara merdu cegukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, dengan terburu-buru membuka jaringan internet dan mengetikkan kata 'cara mengatasi cegukan' di sana. Dalam sekejap muncul banyak pilihan di layar ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Minum sudah, balon sudah, ambil nafas sudah," gumam Kyuhyun sambil memilih apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan pada Sungmin. Tiba-tiba...

"DOR!" Kyuhyun berbalik cepat ke arah Sungmin dan menggertak _namja_ manis itu. Bermaksud untuk mengejutkan.

"_Omo_! _Ya_! Kau mau membunuhku lagi!" ujar Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

Kyuhyun menatap dan menunggu dengan antusias.

"Kali ini berhasil _kan_, hyung? Berhasil, _kan_?"Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya... _hik~_ tidak berhasil Kyunie." Sungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat ponselnya, selanjutnya... 'makan'.

"Makan, _hyung_. Es krim, atau selai, atau makanan yang mengandung gula, kuambilkan, _ne_?" Kyuhyun sudah akan beranjak dari ranjang itu sebelum sebuah lengan menahannya.

"Jangan, Kyunie. Kau mau _hik~_ menggagalkan diet-_hik~_-ku." Bibir Sungmin semakin memanjang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, dia sebenarnya tidak suka melihat Sungmin diet seperti itu. Hanya menyiksa diri sendiri saja. Dia tidak suka Sungmin terlihat lemas, seperti saat promo album Swing mereka kemarin. Baginya Sungmin tetap seksi berapapun berat badan yang dia miliki. Tapi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa di cegah kalau sudah bertekad seperti itu. Keras kepala! (Ck... berkacalah Tuan Cho!)

"Pengalihan perhatian," Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan membaca tips selanjutnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan tanpa aba-aba meremas tangan itu dengan kuat. Seketika itu juga Sungmin mejerit kesakitan.

"Arghh... Cho Kyuhyun, kalau kau _hik~_ tidak berni-_hik~_-at menolongku, tidak u-_hik~_-sah menolongku."

Dengan cepat Sungmin menarik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Dia mengusap-usap tangannya yang memerah. Wajahnya meringis menahan sakit.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari tindakan bodohnya, dengan cepat ditariknya tangan Sungmin dan diusapnya dengan lembut.

"_Mianhe, ne_. Aku tadi terlalu fokus untuk menghilangkan cegukanmu. Jadi, langsung kulakukan saja apa yang tertulis di internet tanpa pikir panjang. Pasti sakit ya," sesal Kyuhyun. Dia menatap sedih tangan yang memerah dalam genggamannya itu, masih tetap mengelusnya lembut dan sesekali menciumnya.

"_Ne_, _hik~_ aku tadi juga hanya reflek saja, sa-_hik~_-kit sekali," ucap Sungmin.

"_Mianhe_." Kyuhyun mengecup seluruh permukaan tangan Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang lain kembali melihat _link_ yang sedang dia buka, "Jeruk nipis, minyak kayu putih, gula, makanan asam," gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku tidak _hik~_ mau gula _hik~_ asam ataupun _hik~_ jeruk nipis," sahut Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu minyak kayu putih." Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju kotak obat di sudut kamar Sungmin dan mencari minyak kayu putih di sana.

"Berbaringlah, _hyu__ng_."

Sungmin menurut, dia berbaring terlentang.

Dengan telaten Kyuhyun mengolesi perut, dada, dan leher Sungmin. Lembut sekali. Kenapa kulit _namja_ bisa selembut ini. Pikiran Kyuhyun mulai meliar, sedangkan cegukan Sungmin juga masih terus saja terdengar. Tidak mau kehilangan kendali, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Tidak berhasil juga." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan cemas.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah lelah, dadanya mulai terasa sakit. Reflek dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu menyakitimu?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke pangkuannya, sambil sesekali mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dada-_hik~_-ku mulai terasa sesak _hik~_, Kyunie," ringis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak tega melihatnya. Tiba-tiba sekelebat adegan lewat di pikirannya.

"Aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya. Dia menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar, eh... bukan, itu menyeringai.

"Ap... hmpfttt." Belum selesai Sungmin bertanya, bibirnya sudah terlebih dulu bertubrukan dengan sebuah benda yang lembut, tebal dan manis. Bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan semangat menghisap bibir manis kekasihnya itu, tidak berbasa-basi dimulai dengan ciuman lembut terlebih dahulu, tapi dia langsung menghisapnya dengan cepat dan kuat. Menelusupkan lidahnya dengan cepat dan mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk bergulat dengan lidahnya.

"Ngh..." Sungmin mulai mendesah, dia kewalahan dengan serangan Kyuhyun itu. Apalagi tengkuknya di tahan dengan kuat oleh Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya dia mulai pasrah dan mengikuti apa yang di inginkan Kyuhyun. Suasana semakin panas, tangan Sungmin juga sudah melingkar dengan indah di leher Kyuhyun. Kalau seandainya oksigen bukan hal yang penting dalam hidup mereka, mungkin tautan itu tidak akan terlepas sampai waktu yang tidak bisa di tentukan.

Kedua belahan dengan bentuk yang berbeda itu mulai menjauh, menciptakan benang-benang saliva yang saling berhubungan. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa panasnya ciuman itu!

"Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh harap.

Sungmin mengerjap pelan. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Pikirannya masih melayang pada adegan ciumannya tadi.

"Ming. Minnie _hyung_, _Eong_Minnie _hyung_," Kyuhyun mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap dan tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Sepertinya berhasil," jawab Sungmin ragu.

"_Yeah_... syukurlah. Sudah ku duga, cara ini memang sangat ampuh," ucap Kyuhyun. Tangannya beranjak menuju sudut bibir Sungmin dan menyeka salivanya yang tertinggal di sana.

"Kau tahu dari mana cara seperti ini? Apa di internet juga tertulis cara ini? Bukannya itu terlalu vulgar?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang dan menarik Sungmin ke dalam pangkuannya. Melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk perut Sungmin.

"Kau ingat drama lama A Love to Kill, yang di perankan oleh RAIN dan Shin Min Ah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat berfikir, mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mendongak ke atas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan melihat pose itu langsung menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya cepat.

"_Ish_... Kyunie, aku sedang berfikir," kesal Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau imut sekali, _hyung_? Semua orang di luar sana pasti tidak akan percaya kalau kau berumur 29 tahun." Dia kembali menempelkan bibirnya, kali ini ke pipi Sungmin.

"_Ish_...," Sungmin mencebik. "Ah... iya, aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa dengan drama itu?"

"Kau ingat saat Shin Min Ah cegukan gara-gara ingat masa lalunya, obat untuk menghentikannya adalah ciuman dari RAIN yang mengikutinya ke pantai saat itu. Nah... aku mencontohnya, dan ternyata... itu memang cara yang sangat ampuh," terang Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat serius mendengar penjelasannya.

"_Ish._.. julukan DraKyu memang benar-benar sesuai denganmu."

Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama.

"_Hik~_"

Eh... tunggu, itu suara apa? Bukankah itu suara cegukan, apa Sungmin kembali cegukan?

"_Hik~_" suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Minnie _hyung_, sekarang giliranmu untuk mengobatiku!"

Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Sungmin untuk melingkar di lehernya. Sungmin mengerjap, masih terlalu terkejut. Dengan perlahan kedua belahan itu kembali bertemu dan bertaut. Ya... semoga saja setelah ini keduanya benar-benar berhenti dan tidak cegukan lagi. Kalaupun terjadi hal-hal di luar sekenario setelahnya, itu sudah bukan menjadi wewenang saya lagi, kekeke.

.

.

END

Hahaha ini apa? Terinspirasi saat melihat 'Masha and The Bear' tadi sore. Di salah satu episode tiba-tiba si Masha cegukan setelah makan buah strawberry, lha si Bear sudah memakai metode apapun untuk menghentikan tapi cegukannya ndak ilang2, bahkan menular kemana-mana. Eh... tiba-tiba kepikiran KyuMin dan adegan di drama A Love to Kill, hehehe . Just for Fun, semoga menikmati ^^.


End file.
